twilight_rofandomcom-20200215-history
Therians
Therians are one of the most frequently seen races seen around Rune. Appearing more or less like a human with the ea rs and tail of an animal, Therians pop up everywhere from deserts to jungles to snowy mountains to mild seashores. They also range from feline therians, rabbit-like therians, canine therians, and so on, depending on where you look. The therians are widely regarded as one of the most ancient races throughout Rune, and are said to have occupied the planet since the dawn of time. Some old stories place the therians as a race chosen by the gods of creation, a mix of animal and sapient species that keeps watch over both. There are theories to back up these stories, as well. Therians are widely known to be the species most "in tune" with the magic streams criss-crossing over Rune, and many of them possess at the very least a modicum of magical talent. The use of magic comes very naturally to the therians, and while they lack the discipline of some other magic-using races in the study of the art, few others control their ability with such natural aptitude as the therians. This propensity for magic extends across the entirety of the therian race, be they related to cats, wolves, or any other animal. How each subspecies uses magic varies greatly, however, and still more within each individual community. Along with this fact, each subspecies of therian has a different general behavior and personality type. Feline therians tend to be very social amongst each other as well as other races. They're very clever and talkative, and often upbeat and playful. These therians tend to look younger than their age, and are often considered immature, being told by many other races to act their age. As for their habitat, feline therians can be found all over Rune. They easily adapt to new locations and fit in well just about anywhere. Wolf therians are much different from the felines. They are often calmer than felines, and have a more serious, thoughtful outlook in things in general. They also are less agile and tend to have stronger builds than other therians, and use force in confrontation rather than their brains. Wolf therians also have a tendency to be distant from people in general, but will often form a small support group that acts as their "pack." These therians are often found in colder climates, such as the mountains, but a few may be found among desert tribes as well. Rabbit therians differ still more. They are nearly as agile as the felines, but lack the stren gth of wolves. They also possess powerful leg muscles, and like the insectae can deliver deceptively strong blows if they so desire. Most rabbit therians avoid confrontation if possible, however. They are often shy and easily startled, but calm and polite when relaxed. Their intelligence falls in between felines and wolves, not being as clever as the former, but much smarter on a whole than the latter. Rabbit therians find mild climates suitable to their tastes, and their villages can be found in forests, meadows, and any other calm, peaceful environment. Other therians may pop up here and there, but these three species are by and far the most numerous of them all. Category:Runic races